The little Angel's True Love
by Sakumira Agashi
Summary: Ellegaard has been always an innocent and beautiful girl, but she doesn't know what love is yet. She has never experienced it before... until Soren, a popular boy in MCSM High School, came into her life. From then on, she knows the sweetness of love... and the pain of it as well. What will she do afterward? Could she ever find her true love? And what has happened in the past life?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again my dear readers! Saku's back.**

 **And welp, another Magnugaard fanfic again, I guess. I don't know why I keep having new ideas for new stories… while I have a load of unfinished stories.**

 **But forget it, that has nothing to do with this story!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little fanfic of mine.**

 ***Silly thing about the cover art: I don't know if you guys can see the cover I drew because… my computer is having a small problem these days. Sometimes the cover arts pop up, but sometimes they don't. Also, if you guys can see it then it will be a little crappy since I drew it on my tablet with MediBang… using a finger! XDXDXD**

 **And now, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

 _Come closer, little girl…_

The quiet but deep voice came from a big stone on a big hill. It made the little 7-year-old girl's mind went blank and kept walking toward the stone.

 _Come closer, little girl…_

The voice kept saying that, and the girl just walked closer… and closer. She looked at a pure white pearl in front of the stone. The voice went faster yet deeper.

 _Touch it, take it away. That pearl belongs to you… You are its master… You deserve it…_

She reached out her hand and brought it toward the pearl. She did it slowly, but the voice seemed to want her to do it faster.

 _Take it…_

Her hand was inches away from the shiny thing.

 _Take it…_

Her hand finally touched it.

 _It's all yours!_

Suddenly, bright white light shone came from the pearl right after it made contact with her hand. Everything went white…

* * *

The girl who has short brown hair and a pink headband slowly opened her eyes. She slowly raised her body up from the ground and swiped some of the strands of hair out of her face, revealing her matching brown eyes. She groaned as she scratched her head.

"Urg… what happened? Why am I lying on the ground? Did I fall asleep? I'm supposed to look for the ball right now…" She looked around spotted a round red ball lying not far away from her. She quickly got up and picked the ball up. She heard someone called for her.

"Ellegaard, are you there?"

"Why are you taking so long? Our parents are waiting for us to go down the hill an returned home."

"I'm coming, everyone!" She ran away toward the direction of her friends and their parents. When she was out of sight, the bright light appeared on the surface of the stone. Letters soon came into sight along with a symbol of a black heart outline with a demon wing. A formed sentence was read:

 _When the Redstone Angel took the pearl, history of the past will repeat itself and nothing can stop it from happening…_

And it all began from that very day.

* * *

 **Sorry if this is a little crappy because I usually don't know how to start a prologue properly. But hope you like it anyway. And leave a review if you would like. :D**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again my dear readers! Sorry for my absence a while ago, but now that I'm here, let the real story begin!**

 **Oh, and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Introduction.**

 _Soren's POV_

Hello, my name is Soren and I am an eleventh grade student at MCSM High School. I'm very good at architecting buildings, and my teachers seem to like my designs a lot. That is one of my interests and when I graduate university, I want to be an architect.

I'm quite popular at my school. My architecting skill is probably one of the reasons. But to be honest, many girls chase after me is because of my handsome appearance. I have flowing ginger hair, it is quite fluffy especially when the wind blows it slightly. My eyes are a deep color of black. My face is oval-shaped and my skin is fair.

Well, speaking of the girls, there they were, waiting outside of my classroom and watching me designing buildings on the paper. It was break time, so they were allowed to do so.

Among the girls who fangirl over me, some of them are very beautiful. I have to admit that. But they don't know that I'm having a crush on a girl in my class.

It's Ellegaard.

She has been the only one that I ever lay my eyes on. She's so beautiful that I fell for her from the first sight. She's also very skillful about redstone, I can almost say that she's an expert on it. Something about Ellegaard… make me feel special about her.

I still remember the first day we first met. It was the day when she came into my class as a new transfer student.

* * *

 **Flashback…**

I was sitting in my class and waiting for my teacher to come, as usual. My class was talking about something, and I soon noticed that. I listened to the conversation of my two classmates who sit in front of me.

"Hey, I heard that we have a new transfer student today." One student said.

I tapped my finger on my desk, and when I do so, you know I'm getting interested in the subject.

The other replied. "Yeah, I heard so too. And I also heard that she's very pretty."

"It's a girl? Then I can't wait to meet her!"

'Hmmm…' I thought. 'A new pretty transfer student, huh? This is quite interesting. But nah, I'm not feeling it today.'

My teacher finally came into my class. He greeted us with a smile. "Good morning, class!"

"Good morning, Mr. Wilson!"

"Today, I'm glad to introduce you our new transfer student! Please come in."

'Should I focus on this?' I thought as I heard the door open. 'I think I should, although I'm not feeling it.'

And with that said, I turned around to see her and… guess what, I was speechless. Standing next to Mr. Wilson was a beautiful girl with short brown hair, which barely reach her shoulders, and a pair of matching brown eyes. She was wearing a white headband on her head.

"H- Hello everybody, my name is Ellegaard and… I… I'm new here. So I hope that you will help me…" She said shyly with her angelic voice. The student who sits in front of me whispered to the one sitting next to her.

"She seems lovable, don't you think?"

"Yeah… and she's so cute!"

Ignoring them, all I could do was stare at her. I couldn't take my eyes out of her at all. I had seen many beautiful girls before, but she's special to me.

"Hmm… let me see where you can sit…" Mr. Wilson said while looking around. "Oh, you can sit there next to Lukas, the boy with blond hair."

Lukas's seat is between mine and Ellegaard's, so our seat isn't far away from each other. From then, I always did a thing that I have never done before: Stealing glances at Ellegaard. Every time she's focusing on a board is my chance to look at her. I haven't been caught yet, though. Why…? I also noticed that she's very good at and interested in redstone. I once heard her talking to a girl saying that she wants to be a Redstone Engineer after graduating university.

One time, I was having problem with my homework. I even brought it to class with me to try to figure the answer during break time, but found no use.

"Urg… Why can't I figure out the answer?!" I groaned frustratingly. Suddenly, a hand pointed to my notebook at a location. I looked up and my heart skipped a beat. It was her.

"Hey, you should check this again. Maybe this is the reason of why you can't complete this exercise."

"Ah… uh… Tha- Thank you!" I said awkwardly. She chuckled and smiled at me before walking away.

"It's nothing."

Yeah, it might be nothing to you. But to me, that was a memorable super-short conversation with her.

* * *

 **End of flashback…**

Yeah… that's how I met her. Oh, the bell rang. I better got going for my PE class.

Once I finished changing into my PE uniform, I went to the schoolyard and ready to practice basketball. I'm not very good at playing basketball, but at least that I can still play it a little well enough.

As I was ready to throw the ball, someone pulled my T-shirt and I looked around. Ellegaard was behind me, and I almost fainted. Not because of the fact that I'm having a crush on her, but it was because of HER FREAKING CUTE APPEARNCE AT THAT MOMENT. Her hair was tied into a small braid with a white bow. She was wearing the PE uniform for female, which is a white T-shirt with blue trim and blue shorts, and that was why I thought she was absolutely cute.

"Um… uh… Soren, can you teach me about playing basketball…? I… uh… am not very good at it, you know." She said shyly, and the blush on her face made her look extremely adorable. I could feel my face became even redder and hotter because of this.

 _ ***The cuteness bar reached its limit***_

And at the end, I fainted anyway.

* * *

 _Third person's POV_

"Soren? Hey Soren! Wake up, don't scare me like this!" That was the thing a black-haired girl heard at the distance. She soon found out that it came from Ellegaard, who was beside an unconscious Soren lying on the ground.

* * *

Ellegaard and the girl were in the nurse room, along with Soren, as they were given permission from the PE teacher. He was lying on the bed and the girls were sitting beside him.

"Hey, do you know why he fainted?" The girl asked. Ellegaard just shook her head and looked at him worriedly.

"No. I was asking him to teach me how to play basketball and then… he just fainted. His face was very red though. I wonder if he has a fever."

"Well…" Said the girl. "If the fangirls know that he's in the nurse room, they will immediately come in break time to visit this popular boy."

Ellegaard looked over the girl, who has waist-length black hair and a yellow hairpin and a pair of green eyes. "Oh, and by the way, I haven't known your name yet."

"I'm Jesse." She smiled at her. "Nice to meet you Ellegaard."

"Nice to meet you too, Jesse. But you can call me Ellie for short."

* * *

 **Did you enjoy this chapter? Leave me a review if you I'd like! :D**

 **Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again guys! I update sooner than usual because suddenly I felt excited about this, so… yeah. And since this chapter is rather short, I decided to upload two chapters at the same time!**

 _ **Saku, why the heck didn't you mention Soren's beard in the last chapter?**_

 **Ah, that? Well, since Soren is in high school in this story, the Soren will have his young version. This goes the same as other characters.**

 _ **What is the school's uniform like?**_

 **Oh crap! I forgot to describe the uniform! Well, both male and female students wear red-and-black checked tie. The difference is a red-and-black pleated skirt and elbow-sleeved white shirt for female student; short-sleeved white shirt and black pants with black belt for male student.**

 **And also, the POV will be changed quite often based on how the story goes on.**

 **And now, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Difficult feelings  
**

 _Soren's POV_

It was lunchtime and I had just done eating. So now… I had nothing to do. And my friends were all busy. Great…

I was walking boringly along the school yard where the benches are. Some students were still having lunch while chatting with their friends. I kept walking until I saw Ellegaard, the girl with beautiful brown eyes and hair who I was having a crush on. She was sitting beside Olivia who has tan skin and black hair which is tied into two pigtails.

Olivia popped an egg roll into her mouth with a pair of chopsticks. She then turned over Ellegaard and smiled at her.

"The meal you made is so delicious, Ellie!"

Ellegaard returned her smile. "Thanks Olivia."

"It's so good to have you in our class, Ellgaard. You're kind, sweet, smart and even good at cooking! I'm so jealous of you."

"It's really nothing, Olivia."

"This Olivia never tells the lie!"

Ellegaard just smiled on more time at her before returning to her lunch. Seeing her sweet and warming smile made me blush. She's so pretty and adorable when she smiles, I admit that. Realizing my visible blush, I covered my face with one hand.

Suddenly, a girly voice called out from behind me. "Oh Sooooooreeeeeeeen!"

I turned around and sighed heavily. Seriously, I was tired enough with this boredom, and now Malru came?!

Oh, forgot to tell you. This girl is Malru Russell, my classmate but also my biggest fangirl. She has black hair which is tied into a long ponytail, her bang is swept to the left side of her face and there are two thin black hairpins on her bang. She has matching dark eyes. Honestly, being a biggest fangirl, Malru is the most different one. Instead of just running up to me and ask tons of questions or ask for my signature like the other girls, Malru annoy me quite often. She sometimes even acts as if we were lovers, much for my annoyance! But… we have been classmates since we were in seventh grade in elementary school and we are very close friends. So sometimes I can't hate her for annoying me.

But anyway, I turned around to face her and saw her holding a lunchbox, which is carefully decorated with sakura-patterned paper wrap and a pink bow on top. She seemed very happy.

"I made lunch for you! Let's have lunch together!" She said while her smile still remained on her face.

I put both of my hands behind my head and gave a tired face. "Sorry, but I'm full. I just finished eating my lunch…"

She still didn't give up. "Oh come on, just one bite?"

I looked at her with half-lidded eyes. "No thanks, Malru."

And with that said, I walked away without hesitation. Honestly, I just see her as a friend, despite of how she tried to make me fall for her. I don't see anything special in her.

Ellegaard…

* * *

 _Malru's POV_

As Soren walked away from me, my joy seemed to fade away from me. He's so cold toward me, despite me being his closest friend since seventh grade. That makes my heart hurt so much.

'Why are you always so cold toward me, Soren?"

'I… like you… truthfully.'

'Why can't you just notice me, even once? You don't care about me anymore?'

'Or maybe… you have laid your eyes on another one else?'

So may thoughts ran through my mind at that moment.

* * *

 _Back to Soren's POV_

I was walking toward my classroom while thinking about my feeling for Ellegaard… until someone shouted.

"Hey! Watch out!"

"Watch out for what?" I raised my eyebrow curiously…

Right before a basketball hit my head from behind. Hard.

* * *

 **Did that ending made you laugh? No?**

 **Well, never mind that. Now, on to the next chapter, you may!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Confession… in a letter.**

It was another fine morning at school, as usual. The sunshine was warm the butterflies were flying while the flowers were blooming beautifully and the birds were chirping beautiful melodies, as well.

The scenery was still the same… except the unsure feeling inside my body.

Well, I was walking to school and soon reached the school gate. As I walked pass it, I immediately noticed my crush was in front of me, and she was running to catch up with Jesse.

"Good morning Jesse!" She greeted Jesse.

"Good morning to you too, Ellie!" Jesse smiled at her and they started talking as they walked to class together.

I stopped in my track for a while to look at her. Today would be a very important yet tough day for me. Because today… I will give her my confession letter. I thought.

'Alright… I have done writing the letter, checking the grammars and typo, as well as making sure that I didn't write something perverting…' I then started to sweat. '… But the important thing is... am I brave enough to give it to her?'

I glanced down at my schoolbag, where I put the letter in. I took in a deep breath and fisted my hand. I looked up at the sky with a confident look.

'Why not?! I'm one of the most popular guy in MCSM High School, so why can't I give this small letter to her? This is not something too hard. Come on Soren, YOU'RE THAT DUDE!'

Suddenly, I saw her smile, and my confident look was beaten by it.

* * *

 **First attempt…**

There she was! Ellegaard was walking along the hallway, and I was behind her. I already had my letter in my pocket, so this will be quite easy.

"Hey Ell-"

As I approached her, I was cut off by something noisy behind me. I turned around and… Oh my freaking god, the fangirls were running toward me, fast! I was going to hide away, but it was too late. I then was surrounded by the sea of fangirls.

* * *

 **Second attempt…**

She was inside the canteen now, and there were just one or two students in it. Great! I will ask her to come over a private place and then I will give her my letter, wait for her to respond and then I was done!

I walked toward her, who was paying to the seller for her drink. But before I could say anything… Malru grabbed my by the neck, which nearly made me fall down the ground by the sudden action.

"Ow! Malru, let me go! What was that for?!"

"Soren!" Malru said as she released me. "I have been looking for you everywhere! I miss you!"

"But can't you see that I'm busy here?!"

"What are you doing then?"

Crap.

"Well, uh…" I stuttered. "I'm not doing anything, actually. I… um… was looking for my favorite drink, but it was sold out."

Yep, that was a terrible lie.

"Then go with me!" She beamed as she took my arm.

'Wait Malru-"

I looked over my dear Ellie as Malru pulled me away.

* * *

 **Third attempt…**

 **Forth attempt…**

 **And after many attempts more…**

Okay, this was my last chance. This was the last break time of the day, and if I didn't succeed before the bell rang, the last period would begin, and if the last period ended, I wouldn't be able to give this to her anymore and would have to wait for the next day to come.

I was hiding behind a big tree, and Ellegaard was walking pass it. I smiled tiredly as I thought.

'Okay, I'm sure that nothing can stop me this time. Around here is no fangirl, no Malru or anything that can prevent from doing it!'

I then put my hand into my pant pocket to search for the letter, but panicked later because… it was no longer there. I put my hand into the other pocket, but couldn't find it either.

'W- What?! Why isn't the letter in either of my pockets?! This is a perfect chance, and yet it isn't fucking here! Did I drop it, or did I leave it somewhere, or…?'

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Frustrated, I yelled out loudly.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in class 11-C, which is Soren's class…**

 _Third person's POV_

"Hmm… weird." Jesse said as she looked around her classroom. "I swear that I just heard that a very loud and terrible yell somewhere… Oh well."

She returned to my seat. Suddenly, she saw something under Soren's desk. Curious, Jesse looked closely to it and found out that it was an envelope.

The bell rang, and she quickly went back to my position. But her mind was still on the envelope. "Maybe… I should keep it and return it to the owner."

So with that said, she picked up the envelope and looked at it. "Hmm… so the sender is Soren, huh?"

* * *

 _Soren's POV_

It was time to go home. As I was walking lifelessly toward the gate, I spotted Malru who was walking in front of me. As soon as she turned around and saw me, she smiled happily.

"Hey Soren! Let's go home togeth-"

Before she could finish, she was cut off. It was probably because she saw my terrible lifeless face. I spoke up. "No thanks Malru. I… want to walk home alone today."

"Are you sure…?" She looked at me with sweat on her face.

I walked pass her tiredly. "Yes."

* * *

"There will always be a surprise in every day at school", people sometimes say that. That is applied to today as well.

After a day being a failure yesterday, I had searched for the letter everywhere, but I couldn't find it. Now, I was walking to my class and sighed.

'Guess that I have to write another one…'

I continued walking until I saw Ellegaard walking in front of me. My heart skipped a beat, but I soon calmed myself down. Maybe getting closer to her will help me getting a higher chance of my confession being accepted.

I came closer to her and spoke up.

"G… Good mo- morning Ellegaard."

She turned around and saw me. I was expecting a greeting from her. But instead of that, she ran away while covering her kinda-pink face. I looked at her curiously and confusingly.

"Damn… the problem about the letter is tiring enough, and now this?! Sigh…"

Suddenly, someone spoke up behind me which made me jumped in surprise. " 'The problem about the letter'? Don't you mean your letter from yesterday?"

It was Jesse who spoke up. I was going to complain about her sudden approach… before she said that. I leaned toward her and asked. "W- What di- did you just say?!"

"You're talking about the letter from yesterday, correct?"

"How do you know about it?"

"I saw it yesterday."

"Where did you see it?"

"Under your desk. Maybe you dropped it."

"So… do you know where it is now?"

After that question of mine, she looked up and rubbed her chin before speaking up again. "Oh right! On the envelope, it said that sender was you and the receiver was Ellegaard. So… I gave it to her for you, when I was walking home with her yesterday."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

What in the freaking hell?! She GAVE IT TO ELLEGAARD?! That meant ELLEGAARD HAD IT AND HAD READ IT! She had read everything in my letter! So that was why she ran away from me a moment ago.

As I stood there shocked, helplessly and speechlessly, Jesse smiled happily as if she did the right thing. She waved her hand back and forth in front of her face. "Oh you don't have to thank me Soren. That's what friends for: to help each other in need-."

I glared at her which cut her off. Her face became very pale.

"Jes-se." I growled.

* * *

 _Third person's POV_

"AHHH! What are you doing Soren?!"

"I have to teach you a lesson, Jesse! ARGGGGHHH!"

Ignoring the yelling voice from afar of Soren and Jesse, Ellegaard stood at her spot silently. She held a small piece of paper close to her chest before looking at it. It was Soren's. She read it again in her mind.

 _If you accept my feeling, please come to the biggest tree behind the school on Friday._

 _Soren._

Those were the last lines in the letter.

She put it back inside the envelope and blushed while thinking. 'Is this really my first love? What do I do now…? I can't make a wrong decision… Ah! I can't think at all!'

She then shook her head, the pink blush on her face still remained. 'What do I do? I haven't experienced love before…'

Meanwhile, Soren was chasing after Jesse while yelling in an unknown language. "%#*^!/+ &!"

* * *

 **Okay, I think that I'll wrap it up here. This is gotten quite long anyway.**

 **If you know where I took that "YOU'RE THAT DUDE" from, then I love you! XD**

 **But anyway, hope you enjoyed both of the chapters. Please review if you'd like and I'll see you again.**

 **Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: I accept**

"And on this day, bla bla bla…"

The teacher said as Soren let out a long yawn. This period was History, and to Soren, History is boring as hell. He rarely could pay attention to the History lessons… unless they were important for the upcoming exams.

He sat there in boringness at his seat, and his eyes wandered around the classroom. His eyes suddenly stopped at Ellegaard's seat, which was across from his. He immediately noticed her. Usually, she will do her best to pay attention to lessons, but today she didn't; instead, she looked down at her desk with one hand on her chin while the other on the desk, her eyes were full of wonder.

He thought. 'I guess that she is thinking of something, probably my letter.' He then covered his face with one hand and groaned quietly as he didn't want to be caught by the teacher. 'God _damn it_ Jesse.'

He looked up at her again and… guess what, her gaze was on him. He blushed madly and turned around quickly to avoid eye-contacting. 'Shit! She caught me looking at her!'

He tried to calm down and pretended to listen to the teacher, which of course he wouldn't do it for real. She just looked at him without saying anything and turned to the board as well.

* * *

The History period ended, much for Soren's pure happiness. And it was break time, so he ran off to the Architect Club and met up with his best buddies, who are interested in architect just like him.

"Hi guys!" He greeted them with a smile.

"Oh hey Soren, you finally came." One guys said.

"Sorry about that, you know I got bored easily with History."

One girl turned her eyes away from her design sheet and spoke up while patting at the seat beside her. "Come on Soren, since you're here, let's get started right away!"

"I'm totally in!"

As he enjoyed his time happily with his friends, Ellegaard was quietly watching him outside of the room. She didn't even know why she did that, her mind told her to. She was also blushing a bit.

'He told me to answer him after school at Friday, and today's Friday…' was what she thought. She suddenly remembered something. 'Oh crap! I forgot that I need to meet Olivia now! She said that she has something to talk about Redstone!'

And with that said, she looked at Soren once more before running along the hallway. But she wasn't paying much attention that she bumped into a person. Hard. They both fell to the floor as tons of paper pieces flew all around.

"Ow…" She rubbed her head as she groaned out quietly. She soon noticed the person she bumped into before quickly came to him. "Ah! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm okay… I guess." He was rubbing his head as well. The first thing Ellegaard noticed was his appearance. He was bald, much for Ellegaard's surprise, and his sparkling black eyes were like a deep midnight sky. But the thing was… when he looked up, he just stared at her without blinking, much for her discomfort.

The second thing Ellegaard noticed was that… pieces of paper had scattered all over the ground.

"Oh, my papers!" He finally snapped out as he quickly got up and collected the papers.

Knowing that it was her fault, she helped him collecting them. But at the last piece, they both reached out to grab it and their hands touched. Her heart skipped a beat as she stared at their hands and then him, who was also looking at her. There was a short silence before she took her hand back and stuttered.

"Ah! I'm sorry! Gosh, I have caused enough troubles already! Bye!"

And then she ran off, leaving him alone with his stack of papers. He looked at her running away with a very deep look before walking away.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling that it was time to go home. Usually, Soren would go home after a tiring day, but today he had to meet someone. He told her in his letter to meet him here if she accept

Now, he was leaning his back against a tree with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He sighed. It had been about 15 minutes already, but she hadn't come yet. "Well, I guess that this is a rejection then."

Just after he said that, someone spoke up beside him. "Soren… I'm here."

He looked over the person and widened his eyes. It was Ellegaard. "Ellie?" He asked. "You came here, so that means…"

"Yes." She didn't wait him to finish. "Although this is my first time to love someone, I'll try my best to make you happy. And I hope that our relationship will never break."

He looked at her for a while; he didn't know that she had such sweet side of her and meaningful words. He smiled gently. "I'm glad that you accept my feelings. I promise that I will make your first relationship a wonderful one." He then reached out one hand toward her. "Now, shall we walk home together? It's getting late."

"Yes."

And with that said, she took his hand and they walked along each other's side hand in hand.

* * *

 **I'm sorry that this chapter is kinda short. But don't worry, I promise that there will be epic scenes in the next chapter, huehuehuehue.**

 **Okay, sorry about my horrible evil laugh. *Accidentally laugh again.***

 **But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and I'll see you again in the next chapter.**

 **Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Difficult love (part I)**

 _Third person's POV_

"Say 'ah', Soren."

Soren did as Ellegaard said and she put a rice ball into his mouth. He chewed it up. "It's delicious Ellie, as always."

"Thanks…" She smiled. "I still need to practice cooking though. I think that my cooking skill isn't good enough."

"You don't need to. Honestly, even a normal rice ball will taste delicious if you made it."

"Aw, Soren…" She blushed.

Soren and Ellegaard were having at the schoolyard, and they enjoyed it. It has been a week since she accepted his feeling, and since then Soren felt very happy. He has been crushing on Ellegaard for a very long time and now he finally has her. Ellegaard was happy as well because Soren made her feel comfortable when they spent time with each other; she loved the these very sweet moment of her first relationship with her classmate who is also famous.

Soren and Ellegaard are a happy newly-formed couple. Well, they enjoyed each other's company because… Malru was very sick and had to stay home for a few days. That's why their time wasn't interrupted.

"I love you Ellie." He smiled and pulled her closer to him.

"I love you too." She returned his smile and leaned her head on his shoulder.

* * *

 _A few days later…_

 _Malru's POV_

It was another fine day at MCSM High School, and I was walking slowly and calmly into it. Ah… it's nice to be at school again after that horrible illness I had that forced me to skip school for many days. Oh, I miss Soren! I hope that he's still fine. I finally could spend time with him again. But today, this Malru wasn't like how she used to be…

"I dare Soren to resist this new and beautiful appearance of mine today!"

Today, I'm absolutely beautiful! Instead of my ponytail, my hair was down and some of them was held high with a big dark blue bow. My regular black hairclips were replaced by shiny and golden-colored ones. I put on some light makeup, which is light pink mascara and light pink lipstick. I'm going to impress Soren today with my new look.

I twirled my hair and smiled. For a very long time, I waited patiently for his attention because I didn't want to be too rushing. But I soon realized that I have to be the one to act. I have to impress him, I have to show him that I'm the only girl for him!

As I continued walking, I noticed two students talking with each other. One student was a girl with short brown hair and yellow hairclip, and the other student was a boy with dark hair and eyes.

The boy said. "Hey Maya, did you hear anything?"

The girl replied. "Hear what?"

"The news in class 11A, of course!"

The girl just stared at him for a while. She seemed confused. "Gill, you are an expert in collecting info and news in this school, yet you talk as if I were you…"

"Okay, okay… Let me tell you then." He put his hands behind his head. "This is about the popular guy in that class, Soren."

'Soren…?' I thought. 'What's about him?'

The girl sighed. "Just spit it out already!"

"Okay, geez… Well, that Soren is dating the new transfer student in his class. I heard that the name of the transfer student is Ellegaard."

Hearing this, an electric shock wave shot through my mind.

"Almost everyone knows about this, silly." The boy said.

The girl crossed her arms in front of her and sighed again. "I'm not very good at collecting news, dummy. And beside, I already have Aiden as my boyfriend, so why should I care about that?"

As they continued talking, I stood there silently in shock. Tears started to flow down my cheeks as I couldn't hold them back anymore. I fisted my hands and bit my lips before running off with my hands wiping up my tears.

 _I… I knew it! Soren acts coldly to me because he already loves someone else!_

 _He just sees me as a friend, or maybe an annoying girl who was just trying to get his attention._

 _If so, then why did I keep deny those facts…_

… _to keep trying for nothing?_

As I was running, I saw them walking to school together and Soren was holding his arm over Ellegaard's shoulders. He was smiling happily, as well as she. Seeing them like that made my heart broke even more. My heart had shattered into pieces.

 _I…I hate Ellegaard! I hate her!_

 _Because she stole Soren away from me!_

 _She was full of happiness while being wrapped in his warm embrace of love, while I was surrounded by sadness, failure and a heart-broken soul._

 _I will make her suffer…_

 _She doesn't deserve his love._

 _I will make her suffer just like me right now._

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I'm sorry if this chapter was kinda short. I wanted to tell about Soren and Ellegaard's relationship more, but it isn't the main thing for this story, so… yeah.**

 **But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will upload the next chapter tomorrow.**

 **Please review if I'd like and I'll see you again soon (tomorrow, actually XD)**

 **Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Um… I have a bad news for you guys. Maybe I'll update way slower than usual because I'll be more busy with school then. I don't want this to happen, but school's more important.**

 **But anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Difficult love (part II)**

 _Soren's POV_

I was sitting at the bench while eating lunch alone at the schoolyard. I and Ellegaard were supposed to have lunch together again, but Jesse and Olivia pulled her to their spot so the girls could have lunch with each other. Honestly, not having Ellie here made me feel a little lonely; I was having lunch with silence. Damn it, Jesse and Olivia!

As I chewed on the rice, I noticed someone from afar. Oh, it was Malru. Maybe having lunch with her was a good idea, since I was feeling a bit off. Besides, she has always wanted to have lunch with me, hasn't she? I decided to call out for her.

"Hey Malru! You wanna have lunch with me?"

She did turn around after that, but she just gave me a cold look and turned away. Sigh… she's like this again.

Since the day me and Ellegaard got together, she isn't acting like herself anymore. She isn't cheerful and… uh… annoying, like before; instead, she quits hanging out with me and sometimes gave a cold stare, just like she did a few moments ago.

And I noticed that Malru starts to act strongly toward Ellegaard. It's like that she wants to hurt my girlfriend as much as possible, honestly. I remembered that in a PE period, when they were running beside each other along with other girls, I swore that I saw Malru pushed Ellie, causing her to fall down and scratched her legs. However, the other students didn't noticed and thought that Ellie tripped on something and fell by accident.

I wonder if she's jealous with Ellegaard. I feel hurt in the inside a little when seeing her sad and depressed like this, but what else could I do? I love Ellegaard and just see her as a friend…

Wait… why am I thinking so much about Malru?! Come on Soren, you have Ellie now, maybe Malru could get over this by herself… right?

* * *

 _A few days later…_

 _ **Why?  
Please tell me why do we worry?  
Why?  
Why do we worry at all?  
Why?  
Just tell me why do we worry?  
When worry is never helping tell me  
Why?  
Why worry at all?**_

Those were the lyrics I sang as I was walking along the hallway… and a student was staring at me with a strange expression on his , I guess that my voice is the best anyway. However, I always wonder why my friends got afraid when inviting me to a karaoke.

Suddenly, I heard a female voice from afar. "Oh! It's Soren! Let's walk to him and ask for his signature!"

"Don't you remember that he has a girlfriend now? Be careful with your behavior or else his girlfriend might get jealous." The other girl replied.

I turned to them and saw two girls. One girl has blond hair and freckles on her face, and the other girl has brown hair and fair skin.

The girl with blond hair scratched her head. "Ah! Sorry, I forgot about that!" She then put one finger over her lips. "Hey, speaking of his girlfriend… I heard that she's the new student in his class, correct? How could he possibly ask her out right away then?!"

"Maybe it was about 'love at first sight'?" The brown-haired girl cocked her head in confusion.

'Correct.' I thought while smiling.

"I also heard that he sent her a love letter… and then she accepted him."

"I heard that as well. But… honestly, I don't think that she truly loves Soren." The girl with brown hair said.

'W… what?!' I asked my mind.

That same girl crossed her arms. "Because… how could she love him through a SINGLE letter?! Besides, she's the new student, so there's no way that she knows much about him to develop true feelings for him!"

"Yeah, I agree! Maybe she accepted his feeling because she just wants to be well-known. Soren is popular, you know."

As they continued their chat, I went silent for a while. I suddenly thought that… their words maybe made sense. Is Ellegaard really that kind of girl? Does she love me in a fake way… like they said.

I shook my head. Nah, maybe I thought about too far. The girls said that maybe just because they are jealous with Ellegaard.

* * *

 **The song Soren was singing is "Why worry" by Set It Off. Those lyrics are my favorite in the song.**

 **Why I got into this song? Well, I was checking 1blockforward's arts on DeviantArt until I saw an artwork called "Why worry". In the description she mentioned this song, so I decided to check it out. And now… I couldn't stop listening to it.**

 **Well Bluegirl, you better tell 1block about this. XDXDXD**

 **But aaaaaaaaaaaaaanyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and I'll see you again.**

 **Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand I'M BACK BABES!**

 **I'm finally back from a long time of absence… thanks to the terrible week full of exams. But that doesn't matter anymore, because it's over now!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Poisonous love**

 _Third person's POV_

"That Ellegaard is a total liar!"

"Agree!"

The two girls whose Soren saw a few days ago continued their chat about the same subject: Ellegaard, Soren's girlfriend. When they talked about this a few days ago, they just took it as a silly thing because the brown-haired brought that up. But today, they took it a bit too seriously. They kept saying bad things about Ellegaard.

"Welp, no matter what we say, they will continue their relationship anyway. So… it's best that we stop." The girl with blond hair said after a few minutes.

"But… I can't take it Tero!" The girl with brown hair said.

The girl named Tero shook her head and sighed. "Yeah, me either. But Saraa, don't you think that could ruin our reputation?"

Saraa rubbed her chin for a few seconds before replying. "Okay, that sounds kinda right to me now. Alright, let's just chat about silly things like we did then. Like you said, there's nothing we can do about it."

"Why not?" A strange voice cut off their conversation and they both turned around. Standing near them was a girl with dark hair and dark eyes, who was leaning to a tree nearby. On her face showed a visible grin. One of the girls stepped backward.

"Who are you?" Tero asked. The girl grinned even more and away from her position, she approached the girls with slow steps. Tero and Saraa were scared, but tried to hold still. As the dark-haired girl was a few steps away from them, she stopped and looked straight at them. Saraa gulped and spoke up to break the silence between them.

"What do you want, stalker?"

" 'Stalker'? Please, don't be so harsh. Call me Malru." She said as she grinned again. "And as I said, I'm no stalker. Besides, I'm your ally."

"What… do you mean?" Saraa asked.

"Well, I overheard your conversation a few days ago and found out that we are all against someone: Ellegaard. Correct?" Asked Malru.

"You're not wrong. But we decided to change subject." Tero spoke up instead of Saraa.

"But dears, I can still see that you both want to teach this girl a lesson so that you could let out your anger. And luckily, I have an opportunity right here for you."

"What is it?" The both asked this time.

Without saying anything, Malru took out a small glass bottle with rectangular shape. On it is a small picture of a skull, and the liquid inside the bottle is a very dark shade of red mixing with black.

"Is this…?"

" _Yes_." Malru smirked. "Took this and ruin that liar's lunch. Feel free to do it at anytime you want, but do it as soon as possible. When you're done, you will have your desired prizes. They're 400 dollars and seeing Ellegaard _suffering_ … You love those two things, don't you?"

"Yeah, that's kinda satisfying to have that amount of money and see her suffering. But why don't you this by yourself?"

"Because… I have my own _business_ to do afterward… Just do what I said, and then at the end, I'm sure that we will both have the things we _want._ "

Malru chuckled quietly and evilly.

* * *

Ellegaard was walking along the hallway alone. She was going to have lunch with Soren again, like usual, so she was heading to the rooftop. As she was walking, she had the strange feeling again and turned around, but found no one.

"Weird… why do I keep having that strange and scary feeling?"

Recently, she continuously felt that someone was stalking her, and that made her feel unsecured.

When she reached the rooftop, she didn't see him. "Well, I guess that he's busy with his project then." She walked to a bench and sat down. While she was unwrapping her lunchbox, she spotted something sparkling at the corner of her eye. She turned to that direction and saw a small Redstone lying on the ground. Seeing her favorite stone, she immediately ran to it excitedly, leaving her lunchbox alone on the bench. But she didn't know that when she wasn't looking, one of the girls peaked out from their hiding spot nearby and pour a drop of the liquid into her food and then quickly ran back to hide.

After picking the stone up, Ellegaard returned to her seat and put it next to her on the bench. "I'm going to report this to the teachers because someone may have dropped it. But if no one takes it back… then it'll be mine! And then I can use it for my experiment!"

With that said, she began eating her lunch. But as soon as she swallowed some rice, she began chocking. She kept doing it continuously until she fell down to the ground as she couldn't take it anymore. A male student with tan skin and brown hair and dark eyes, who was passing by, saw her lying on the ground while chocking. He panicked and ran up to her. He knelt down beside her.

"Hey! Are you okay?!" He asked, but she couldn't answer him. She then passed out. He panicked even more and put a hand onto her chest, where her heart is. Luckily, it was still beating.

"H- Hey! Hang on there! I will take you to the nurse room!"

As he ran off with her on his back, the two girls, who were hiding, receiving 400 dollars from Malru like the deal they made. As they put their money away, Saraa spoke up.

"Well, that was quite worth it, after many days of stalking her."

"I agree." Replied Tero. "But do you think that she will be alive after this? I mean, just a drop of this poison was enough to make her faint." She gave the glass bottle, which had poison inside it, to Malru. Malru put it away and answered her with an evil grin.

"Don't worry, just a drop is fine. But the point is… I didn't attempt to poison her because I want her die, but because… she will need a few weeks to heal from the poison, and of course that she will leave _my_ Soren alone during that."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys, I'm bac-**

 _ **WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I'M HAVING A MAGNUGAARD SICKNESS RIGHT NOW BECAUSE OF THIS!**_

 **Alright, alright! Calm down! I took a break last week so I didn't update any of my stories. But now that I'm here, let's jump right into this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Claiming his heart**

 _Soren's POV_

"Ellegaard!"

I shouted as I rushed into the room. As soon as I heard that Ellegaard was brought into the nurse room by one of my classmates, I immediately ran there.

As the door made a loud bang, everyone turned around to face me. Lying on a bed with white sheet was my poor Ellegaard, her eyes were close and her chest rose up and down as she breathed peacefully. Standing next to the bed was the nurse and a boy with tan skin, brown hair and dark eyes. That boy is Gabriel, my old friend from middle school. We met because we were in the same class. Although I love architect while he loves sword-fighting, we are good friends and are quite close.

As soon as Gabriel saw me, he showed a visible angry expression and stomped to me. He used his finger to point at my chest and nearly yelled at me.

"How are you so careless about Ellegaard?! She's your girlfriend, yet you let her be like THAT?!" He then pointed to the unconscious Ellegaard.

"Gabriel, I- let me explain! I- I didn't expect this to hap-" I didn't have time to finish my sentence as he cut me off midway.

"What kind of boyfriend would let his girlfriend like that? What KIND of boyfriend are you? Imagine that I didn't see her and bring her here, then what would happen to her?! She could possibly be dead by now!"

"Boys, calm down!" The nurse said and we both looked at her. "Don't go harsh on him like that. He's still a human, so he not expecting this to happen is normal. Plus, he wasn't there after all."

Gabriel managed to calm down a bit, but his voice seemed to be still serious. "Okay, you're right."

I walked to Ellegaard's bed and knelt beside it. I looked at her face worriedly. Her skin looked a bit paler rather than the usual snow-like color. I then looked over the nurse.

"How's she now?" I asked.

The nurse looked at her clipboard and slightly shook her head. "She was poisoned and is still in a bad condition... But the good news is…" She suddenly smiled. "… She's fine now and isn't in danger anymore. She should be awake pretty soon."

Just when the nurse finished, I heard a groan next to me. I looked over to see Ellegaard's eyes flutter opened. "Ah… My head…"

"Ellegaard!" I yelled happily and hugged her.

She seemed surprised. "Soren…? Wh… where am I?"

"You're in the nurse room." The nurse replied. "You passed out and this boy brought you here. I found out that you were poisoned."

"P… poisoned…?" She asked.

"Yes. But you're completely alright now. How are you feeling?"

"My head… It's pounding like crazy… Can I have some painkillers, please?" She said weakly and the nurse nodded.

"Sure. Let me go get them."

After a few minutes, the nurse came back with some painkillers and a cup of water. Ellegaard sat up to drink them and lied back down afterward. The bell rang, breaking the silence between us.

"You should rest, Ellie." I said as I looked down at her worriedly. "I don't want to leave right now, but… the bell rang. I need to go to class."

"It's okay Soren. I'll be fine here." She reached her hand up to touch my cheeks and I held it.

"I hope you'll get well soon Ellegaard. Oh, and by the way, I'm Gabriel, Soren's friend." Gabriel said and my girlfriend smiled.

"Nice to meet you Gabriel. And thanks."

* * *

It had been 6 days since the day Ellegaard was poisoned. Because of that, she had to stay home to rest until she had fully recovered. Every time I talked about this, I felt very bad and wanted to blame myself so badly because I couldn't protect her. Gabriel was right, I'm a terrible boyfriend.

It was lunchtime and I was sitting at the bench next to Malru. She seemed very happy about me finally eating the lunch she made for me. Honestly, I didn't know why the hell I forgot my lunchbox at home.

"Is it good, Soren?" She asked sweetly and I just nodded slightly.

"Uh huh…"

Gosh, I missed Ellegaard, and Malru wasn't helping.

"Aw come on Soren! Can't you be less bland? I put all of my heart into making this lunch for you!"

"Yes, I know Malru. But… I kinda miss Ellegaard."

"Oh…" She said and immediately went silent. That made me regretted saying that as I saw anger getting mixed with sadness on her face. Shiver went down my spine for some reason…

Not able to say anything, I quietly picked up the water bottle next to me and took a sip. When she saw me doing that, she immediately went back to her usual self and giggled.

"Soren, that's my water bottle! Oh, that means we just indirectly kissed!"

I spitted the water out.

"Malru, what the hell!"

She laughed at my reaction. "Gosh! Look at your face! Ahaha!"

"Malru, it's not funny, for god's shake!"

She laughed more, making me feel helpless. All I could do was to cross my arms and pout. Suddenly, something sweet and joyful rang into my ears. I tried to figure out what that was until I realized… that it was Malru's laugh. I then looked at her face. I never noticed this before, but she looked so adorable and… and beautiful when she laughed happily and naturally. Before I could realize it, my cheeks were burning.

She looked up at me and stopped laughing. I didn't know why, but I quickly knew the reason: she caught me blushing. I quickly turned away, but she leaned closer to my face and placed a hand over my forehead.

"Hey, are you alright? Your face is as red as a ripe tomato. Are you having a fever?"

My face and hers were so close that I could feel her hot breath against my nose. And her calming yet sweet voice and worried expression weren't helping. I quickly backed away.

"I- I'm fine Malru! Really!"

"You're sure about that?"

"Yeah! I'm completely sure!"

God, what was wrong with me? Only Ellegaard could make me blush before…

* * *

It was PE class and we were learning basketball. And guess what, when I was bouncing my ball, some fucker accidentally (as they claimed) threw their ball toward me and made it hit me real hard on the head.

Great. Just great.

Now, I was lying in the nurse room with bandage over my head. It was soon break-time and Malru came into the room to visit. I tried not to blush again. From that day, I usually found myself blushing at her and stealing glances at her… just like when I was crushing on Ellegaard.

She sat next to me and looked worriedly at the bandage. "Are you still feeling hurt?"

"I… uh… quite fine now." That was quite a lie I made, because my head was still aching as fuck.

"I hope you'll get well soon Soren…" She said and we just sat there in silence. No one was able to break it, but soon the bell rang, breaking it anyway.

"You should head to class, Malru. The teacher will scold you if you come to class late. I'll be fine here." I said and she stayed silent for a while.

"Okay, Soren."

After she replied simply, she leaned over my forehead and planted a small kiss on it. She then quickly walked to the door and closed it behind her. I stayed frozen at my spot and after a while, I was able to make process about what happened. I reached one hand to touch the spot on my forehead where she kissed on. My face was burning red again.

Weird, only Ellegaard's kisses could make me be like this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Decision**

 _Soren's POV_

It was midnight, but I was still awake. I found myself sleepless. I shut my eyes tightly, didn't work. I rolled from side to side on my bed, didn't work. I covered the blanket over my face, didn't work. I drank a cup of hot milk, didn't work.

Nothing was able to me sleep. Helpless, I stared at the ceiling. It was like as if something was forcing me to stay awake. I tried to think what that was and I quickly got my answer.

The problem was the two girls, my girlfriend and my best friend. I had been having this problem stuck in my head for the past few days, actually.

I continued to stare at the ceiling and thought deeply. Ellegaard maybe is the best girl I've ever met. She was the one that gave me so strong feelings that even I couldn't resist. No one was able to make my heart race and butterflies flutter in my stomach but her. She's beautiful, she's smart, she's kind… She has almost everything a girl should have, and I'm glad to have her by my side.

But… what about Malru?

Malru is my best friend and she's quite annoying, yes. But for the past few weeks, I have seen a different side of her. She isn't like the old Malru I know: childish, annoying, fangirling… This side of hers is far different: sweet, caring, understanding, a good listener… Not having Ellie by my side was quite lonely, but she always found a way to cheer me up. We sometimes joked around, chatted about random stuff and had good laughs. I started to eat her lunch more often, almost everyday, and sometimes I would find myself staring at her joyful beauty secretly when she giggled.

Ellegaard is my girlfriend… I had feelings for her from the start. But Malru is the one who brought me happiness when I was feeling lonely…

Both girls are important to me… But I couldn't choose both…

Ellegaard is my girlfriend, but Malru is the one who brought me happiness when I was feeling lonely…

I sighed.

I had made a decision…

* * *

"I'm so glad to be at school again Soren!"

Elegaard said happily as she sat beside me while having lunch. She had been completely healed and was able to go to school again. I continued to eat my lunch while smiling down at her.

"Yes, I'm happy about that too."

"How was school during the time I was at home? Is there anything new?"

She asked and I went quiet for a while. "… Nothing's new, actually."

That was a terrible lie.

"Oh, okay." We went back to eating and suddenly, there was an uncomfortable silence between us. This had never happened to us before, and it felt odd.

I gripped my chopsticks and broke the silence. "Hey… Ellegaard…"

"Yes, Soren?"

"Can you… like, meet me at the big tree behind the school after classes finished? I… have something to say."

"You can just tell me here. I'm all ears." Ellegaard smiled at me and I felt guilty about it. I bit my lips and tried to force out my voice.

"Ellegaard, this is important. We need to talk privately."

"Alright then, Soren."

* * *

The time had come. Classes had finally finished and I was walking to the big tree behind the school with Ellegaard. I could feel my heart beat faster as I took every step, but it beat at full speed when the sight of the tree became closer. We were finally beside it at the end.

"Okay, we're here now Soren." Ellegaard said. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

I looked at her speechlessly for a while. The look on her face made my heart break, but I had no more choice. I had made my decision and there was no turning back now. I exhaled and started.

"E… Ellegaard, we had been dating for like… 5 months, right?"

"Yes, Soren." Ellegaard replied unsurely. I had never been this serious before, so this must have made her feel worried.

I continued. "Ellegaard, I'm very glad that you accepted me that day. I have been very happy with you. But now… now…"

"N… now what, Soren…?" She asked as I stuttered.

"I… I think we should break up!" I blurted out and watched as her expression changed. Her eyes widened and they stayed on me as she took a few steps backward. I fisted my hands and bit my lips. I didn't know if I should regret doing this or not.

"I… I didn't hear clearly, Soren…" Her lips trembled and I forced myself to repeat.

"We sh… should break up, Ellegaard."

"B… But why, Soren?!" She put her hands on her chest as I saw the gleaming of tears at the edge of her eyes. I could see that she was trying her best to force back tears. "We… we didn't have any serious argument, we didn't even argue _once,_ and you seem to be very happy with me… So why, why…"

"I'm… I'm sorry Ellegaard, but… but… I felt like that my feeling for you has drifted apart. You were a wonderful girlfriend and I appreciate the time I spent with you, but now… I no longer have strong feelings for you like before… I'm sorry… I have developed these feelings for another girl…"

Nothing was heard except for the silence and the quiet sobbing sound of hers. Ellegaard had had her hands covered her face and tears ran down her rosy cheeks. I on the other hand tried to hold back tears as well.

"B… but… we could still be normal friends… r… right?" She said between her sobbing.

I nodded slightly. "Yes, Ellegaard… We could still be good friends…"

"Thank you, Soren, for saying that… and for spending time wonderful times with me…"

"Thank you too, Ellegaard… for being with me for the past 5 months… I appreciate them a lot. Goodbye now…"

And with that said, I turned my back and let tears run down my cheeks as I walked away, not wanting to take a last look back at her.

* * *

 _Third person's POV_

Behind the wall from afar, a boy was standing there crossing his arms. He had seen everything from the beginning of the conversation. He closed his black eyes and leaned his bald head against the cold surface of the wall while thinking thoughtfully.

'The time is coming near… This is when the history repeats itself.'

* * *

 **Who's that boy at the end? It's not hard to guess… ;) But what did he mean by 'the history repeats itself?! .O. Stay tune for the upcoming chapters to find out!**

 **Also, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and I'll see you again soon.**

 **Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A new friend**

 _Third person's POV_

"Come on Soren! You promised me to get me some ice cream!"

"Okay, okay!"

Soren replied as his arm was dragged forward by Malru, his new girlfriend. Malru giggled happily as she ran leading him toward the direction of the cafeteria. Yes, he broke up with his previous girlfriend, Ellegaard, who was standing from afar watching the new couple spending their happy time together.

Ellegaard gripped her skirt tightly while her ex-boyfriend and his new girlfriend running further out of her vision. Malru holding his arm and Soren smiling down at her… This reminded her so much about the old days when she and he were together… She turned around and walked away without realizing that Malru was looking at her with a satisfactory smile.

As Ellegaard was walking down the hallway, her tears started to flow at the corners of her eyes. A while ago, she tried so hard not to cry. But now, she couldn't hold her tears back anymore. She thought her first relationship would be a happy one, but was she wrong. Not only it ended, but it ended _painfully,_ so painfully that she didn't want to be with another man in her life ever again so that she wouldn't get hurt once more.

Wandering with her thoughts, she didn't notice her surroundings anymore, so she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm… I'm sorry!" She tried to apologize between her quiet sob. She didn't even look up. "I was so careless."

"It's okay."

Hearing the familiar voice, she looked up to see the bald student with black eyes whom she bumped into a long while ago.

"I'm sorry again! I hope you don't mind." She said and continued on her track.

The boy looked at her as she walked past him. He just stood there, watching her walked away until she was out of his view. His eyes held a deep look.

He was about to continued walking when he noticed something rectangular on the ground. He knelt down to check what it was. After that, he decided to pick it up and put it in his shirt pocket.

* * *

It was another beautiful day at MCSM High School. Although the weather was very nice, Ellegaard still felt sad and depressed after thinking about her broken relationship with Soren. She wished she were like the girls who got over very quickly after breaking up with their boyfriends and be their old selves again.

"Ellegaard, you… seem a bit down lately."

Ellegaard, who was burying her face into her hands placed on her desk, looked up to see Jesse, her friend who had a rather worried look.

"Oh… Jesse…. Good morning." She answered with a tiring voice. She couldn't sleep at all last night.

Jesse still held a worried face. "Ellegaard, are you alright there? I mean, you aren't like usual self after… that."

Yes, because Soren is popular as hell, every time he gets into a relationship or breaks up with someone, almost everyone knows about it.

"Yeah, Jesse has the point." Ellegaard didn't notice Olivia who was beside Jesse until now. "You are always cheerful."

"Thanks for caring, guys. But…" She buried her face into her hands again. "I just want to have my personal space at this moment."

"Ya sure about that?" Asked Olivia.

"Yeah… thanks again for caring."

"If you need anything, then we'll always be there for you, Ellie." Jesse said before walking away with Olivia.

It was break time so there weren't many student in the classroom. Ellegaard just wanted to cry again, cry again and again until her eyes were burning red, until her cheeks were stained with tears. She just wanted to disappear from the world so no one would notice her crying by herself.

"Hey Ellie."

A male voice called her, but she, once again, didn't notice.

"Ellegaard!"

No response was heard from her.

"EARTH TO ELLEGAARD!"

The shout startled her so hard that Ellegaard almost jumped out of her seat. Holding a hand on her chest to calm her heart down, she looked at the person who called (or shouted at) her. It was Jess, Jesse's twin brother, who has short brown hair and a pair of green eyes.

"Jesue Chirst, Jess!" She said. "What was _that_ for?!"

"I called you three times but you didn't even budge, so I had to do that." His unusually-calm attitude just made her want to punch him.

"Can you just, like, poke me?!"

"I thought you were sleeping, sooooooo… yeah."

All she did was stare at him.

"Aaaaaaaanyway, a guy out there asked you to meet him outside the classroom and…" He leaned into her ears and whispered. _"… he's goddamn hot."_

She looked at him in disgust. "Jess, you aren't gay, are you?"

"Well, just saying. Oh, what are you waiting for? Go out and meet him! He's waiting."

Sighing, she stood up tiredly and walked toward the classroom's door. As she opened it, she looked over her left and saw that same bald boy who was leaning his back onto the wall next the door. Upon hearing the sound of the door being opened, he looked over his right and saw her, who had a quite surprised look.

"It's… it's you."

"Hi there Ellegaard!" He said happily.

Upon hearing her name being said by a boy whom she hadn't told her name to, she was even more surprised. "How did you know my name?"

"Uh… umm… I…. uh… I…" He stuttered suddenly with a worried face as if he forgot something. "I… I knew it from your student ID! Yeah! I… knew it from your student ID!"

"My student ID?" Once again, she asked surprisedly.

"Yes! I came to return your student ID." He took it from his pocket and handed it over to her. "I found it where we bumped into each other yesterday. It must have fallen out from your pocket because of the rather hard bump."

"Oh… thank you so much."

"It's nothing. You would get yourself into a big problem if you lost your student ID when you needed it. Anyway, I'm Magnus."

"Nice to meet you, Magnus. As you have known, I'm Ellegaard."

"Pleased to meet you, Ellegaard. I'll see you around!"

After that, the bell rang so Magnus ran back to his classroom. Ellegaard put her student ID back into her shirt pocket and walked into her classroom. As soon as she entered the room, Jess ran up to her and asked.

"He's hot, isn't he?" Jess wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not this pervert side again, Jess…" Jesse face-plamed with her other hand on her hip.

Ellegaard just sighed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Mysterious person**

It was lunchtime. Ellegaard was supposed to have lunch with Soren, but now that they were no longer together, she had no one to sit with. She could have gotten Jesse and Olivia to eat with her, but she didn't want to bother them so she decided to eat alone instead. She forgot to bring her lunchbox today, but it didn't really matter because she didn't feel like eating at all.

As she was wandering around the schoolyard slowly with her hands behind her back, she spotted Soren and Malru, who were sitting beside each other. They seemed very happy together.

Seeing this made her heart ache again. For the past few days, she tried her best to forget about him completely, which she was able to a little bit. But whenever she saw them together, her effort became nothing once again.

Tried avoiding looking at them, she ran past through them quickly. She soon reached a big tree very far away from the area where students usually gather at. Because barely any student come, the atmosphere around this tree is very peaceful and pleasant. Ellegaard sat down under the tree and pulled her knees close to her body.

When she first came to this school, she was lonely because she had no friend or anyone that she knew, so she usually came to this tree to let out her loneliness by enjoying the cool breeze, listening to the beautiful chirps of the birds and watching butterflies danced along with the green grass that blew along the wind. But as soon as she made some friends and got together with Soren, she soon forgot about this tree that she once became friends with. Now that she was back here, she could feel that the tree was asking her why she made it feel lonely by leaving it so suddenly. She reproached herself for doing that as well.

The scenery here was nothing different form what she remembered. The cool breeze, the beautiful butterflies, the chirping birds, the fresh green grass, the cool shade the tree gave her… It didn't change one bit.

Seeing this beautiful sight, she remembered about her memories with Soren so much. She buried her face into her knees and cried again. The only sounds that could be heard were the sound of her sobbing and the sound of the leaves and grass rustling as the wind came by. Time seemed to pass so slowly as she continued her sobbing. She always told herself not to cry again, she always said that she shouldn't remember about him again, but she just… couldn't.

As tears shed and stained her cheeks and knees, she heard a thud on her right. She raised her face from her knees and looked her right to see a lunchbox beside her. Curious, she picked it up. It was nicely wrapped with green wrapper. She unwrapped it to see lots of delicious food such as sushi, rice balls, egg rolls and even some fresh strawberry and apple slices as well. Although she wasn't feel like eating a few moment ago, her grumbling stomach seemed to command her to give food to it when she looked at the delicious food. Now, she realized that she was _very_ hungry.

"But… whose lunchbox is it?"

She asked herself and looked around. No one was in sight at all. She didn't want to eat because she didn't know who gave it to her. But since she was hungry and she saw no one, she had no choice but to eat it. She took a bite and munched on it. The taste of the tears that flowed into her mouth gave the food a quite salty taste, but it didn't mean that the food was bad. Beside that, it was very delicious as if it was made by a chef.

After finished eating, the bell rang and she headed back to class. On her way back to her classroom, she kept wondering who left that lunchbox for her.

* * *

Another day arrived and it was break time. Again, Ellegaard was sitting on the bench alone because she just wanted to be alone without anyone bothering her. She was struggling with her feelings toward her ex-boyfriend. Why did that break-up made her hurt so much? Maybe it was because it was the break-up of her very first relationship in which she cared for her boyfriend more than she did for herself? People often say that in the first relation, if you have never had feelings for anyone then you'll have very deep feelings for the one you're in a relationship with, which will lead to the result of a very heart-broken you when the relationship ends. Maybe that was the case.

But still, she was also wondering who gave her the lunchbox the previous day. Barely anyone came there, but if someone did then why would he or she gave her it? They just didn't make any sense.

She suddenly heard familiar sound of giggling and she looked up to see Soren and Maru walking alongside each other with Malru's hands wrapped around Soren's. Why were they everywhere?! Why wouldn't they leave her alone so that she wouldn't get hurt ever again? But no matter what, every time the couple walked across her, Malru seemed to always have a satisfied grin on her face while taking glance at her.

She gripped her skirt tightly as she bit her lips, trying to hold back tears. She put a hand over her chest where her heart was to calm herself down. She breathed heavily as she managed not to cry or break down the very first time. But despite that, she still felt extremely hurt on the inside, she really did. She just wanted to cry again until she was out of tears, but she told herself not to in order to stay strong.

As she was wandering with her own thoughts, something hit her slightly on the head. Being surprised by the hit, she moved her eyes away from the ground and looked all around. She soon saw a small piece of paper that was folded up on the ground next to her left foot. She picked it up and unfolded it.

 _Everything will be alright._ It read out.

Being surprised once again, she glanced around the schoolyard to find the person who threw this to her, but no one seemed to have done this. Strange… who could have possibly written this message to her? She tried to think, but found no clue.

The bell rang, signaling her to go back to her classroom.

* * *

Lunchtime came again. Ellegaard forgot to bring her lunchbox again, but today she left it at home on purpose. She suddenly didn't want to eat again. She was very depressed these days.

She walked over the big tree far way from the students and sat there in silent. Today, she brought a book along with her to read while enjoying the quiet atmosphere here. She loves reading in quiet place so she usually goes to the library to find books for her homework and researching. The book she brought today was her favorite book, which was about the origin of Redstone. She hadn't finished reading it yet, so she decided to continue it here under the tree.

She opened the book at where she left off last time. Reading it seemed to make her feel better as a gentle smile appeared on her lips. The gentle breeze add a little of pleasure to her as she flipped the pages and her eyes looked through the words. Soon, she yawned. She wasn't getting much sleep lately, so she soon fell asleep with the book still open and the wind made the edges of the pages flew a little.

Suddenly, a thud was heard again and that made her awoke from her deep slumber. Looking over her shoulders, she saw another lunchbox.

"What the…?" She said confusedly as she picked it up. "Why are these keep appearing? And more strangely, they always appear whenever I forget my lunchbox! Weird…"

Stuck to it was a small note.

 _Get better soon._ It read out.

"Hmm… who could possibly do this?"

* * *

Classes had ended and she was walking along the hallway along with the other students. As she was doing so, she overheard someone talking with the other.

"Really?" A male voice said.

"Yeah! I'm normally not like this, but I'm really serious right now!" Another male voice spoke up.

She was about to ignore them until she heard something from the second boy.

"He was skipping lunch recently because he was giving his lunch to someone else?! No kidding?!"

She stopped dead in her track.

"No kidding!" The other replied back. "At lunchtime today, I clearly saw him with his lunchbox taken out of his book bag. But then when I accidentally looked out of the windows, I saw that he was running to some direction with his lunchbox in his hands. And trust me, my eyes followed him and I clearly could tell that he wasn't looking for a spot to eat!"

"Dude, if so then how could you tell that he was giving it to someone?"

"Well, I just… guess. When he took out his lunchbox, he was looking around a few times before running out of the classroom, which looked _pretty_ suspicious to me. And then when he returned, the box was gone! And no one would be _that_ crazy to throw away their lunch without eating one bit from it! So I concluded that he gave it to someone or at least placed it somewhere."

"Oh, really? When I asked him why he seemed so tired lately, he said that he forgot his lunchbox a few times so he skipped lunch a few times as well."

"Well, after hearing me said that, you could obviously tell that he was lying."

As they kept talking, Ellegaard walked away slowly with so many thoughts in her mind. That person was really that willing to choose her health over his? Who was this boy, and why did he care about her so much? Was this someone she knew?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: I'll always be there for you**

Ellegaard clearly couldn't stand it any longer.

Lunchboxes kept appearing whenever she left hers at home, notes kept flying toward her and so many more things that she wasn't able to remember all. She was confused and crept out at the same time. Confused because she had no idea about who did this. Crept out because this meant someone was watching her.

She decided to find out on her own.

* * *

It was lunchtime. Today, she brought her lunchbox. But when she went to her favorite tree, she brought her book instead. She sat down and opened the book at where she left out. She then slowly closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. She knew that person would come if he knew she was sleeping without her lunchbox in her hands.

Just like she expected, a thud was heard beside her. That's when she knew this was the time. Unexpectedly for that person, as fast as a blink of an eye, she stood up, grabbed his wrists and pinned him down to the ground.

"Ah! What the hell?!" He said.

"Finally, I got you!" She said while still holding his wrists firmly. "Now, tell me why are y-"

She was cut off when she looked down at him, who had a very surprised just look like her.

"Magnus…?"

They stared into each other's eyes for a while without saying anything. His eyes were a deep black like a midnight sky, and they were gorgeous. She would never get bored of looking at them. They still said nothing. The only sound that could be heard was the rustling sound of the grass and leaves against the cool breeze.

Realizing that they had been in a pretty awkward position for too long, he spoke up and broke the silence between them. "Um… Ellegaard… Get off me…"

Snapping out her own thoughts, she quickly got off him and let him sit up. "A- Ah! I'm- I'm so sorry! Are you alright, Magnus?!"

"Yeah, I'm okay… except for my wrists." He rubbed one of his wrists. "You sure held it real firm." He chuckled.

She just looked away in embarrassment. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry Ellegaard. I'm really alright." He chuckled again.

She pulled her legs close to her body and looked elsewhere, avoiding eyes contact with him. "I… honestly didn't know that it was you, Magnus."

"Me? About what?" He asked, pretending he did not know a thing.

"That… you were the one who brought me lunch and threw notes to comfort me…" She still didn't look at him.

Looking deeply at her, he spoke up after a short silence. "I… uh…" He was suddenly stuttering again. "Um… I often go for a walk here and… uh… I noticed that you always sat here lone, sometimes without your lunchbox, so I decided to bring mine to you. And about the notes, I also noticed that you were down lately so I wanted to make you feel better."

"That's very kind of you to do that, but…" She paused for a while. "Why would you do that? Like, only skipping lunch could affect your health greatly."

"If you knew so then why you didn't eat?"

"Don't try to change subject, Magnus."

Knowing that she was serious, he answered honestly. "Because I care about you, Ellegaard."

Surprised by his answer, she turned to look straight into his eyes. "You care for me? How…? We aren't even close."

"Um… right, you're correct about that. But you're still my… friend." He suddenly paused at that part. "Yeah, you're my friend, and friends would do anything to help each other."

"But that doesn't mean you have to risk your health and time like that!"

"I did say 'anything', didn't I?"

Through his strong eyes, she could tell that he wasn't lying about that. She suddenly felt warmed up a bit and smiled gently. "Thank you, Magnus. That really means a lot to me."

"No need to thank me, Ellegaard." He smiled back at her.

"You can call me Ellie if you want."

"Oh, okay, if you say so. 'Ellie' sounds very adorable, honestly."

She smiled again at his compliment. "Thanks…"

A silence went through them, but it was comfortable. The wind blew by gently just like the way they always do, making the grass and leaves make a pleasant and relaxing rustling sound. They didn't look at each other but instead enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere.

He suddenly spoke up again. "Hey, why are you so sad lately anyway?"

She didn't answer.

"Is it because of… _him_?"

She buried her face into her knees and answered quietly. "Yes…"

Silence once more.

"Hmm… so you're trying to get over with him, yes?"

Her silence told him that she said "Yes" and she didn't want to be asked further about this topic, so he stopped questioning. She didn't look up at him, but she could feel that he was keeping his gentle gaze at her.

"You know what…" He said. "If I knew this would happen, I would bring some crackers."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because they would definitely _crack_ you up." He smirked at her, but she didn't even budge at his stupid joke.

"I know that you're trying to cheer me up, Magnus." She said without looking up. "Thanks for that, but I'm feeling like it right now."

"Oh…" He said. "I was gonna tell you a skeleton joke, but I guess you don't a _gut_ to hear it then."

"Magnus… that's not even funny."

"Well, Ellie, then do you know what a ghost say when it's serious?" She didn't reply, so he continued. "It says 'I'm _dead_ serious'!"

This time, she tried to hold back a giggle.

"What would you say if you had a stomache because you ate too much taco?"

She didn't reply back again.

"No reply? Then I think you don't wanna _taco 'bout_ it."

She giggled as quietly as she could, but unfortunately, he heard her.

"If I could get my dream job, then I would be a vet. Why? Because I know I would be _purr-_ fect for the job."

"Did you know that every house has one same item for woman? What is it, you ask? Well, it's an ad _dress."_

"If you wanna hear a TNT joke, then I'll glad tell you. Trust me, I know that it would _blow_ your mind up."

"What room doesn't have any doors or windows? Easy. It's a mush _room."_

"What kind of corn you cannot eat? It's a _corn_ er."

After those terrible jokes of his, she finally laughed out loud. She put one hand over her mouth as she let out her cheerful and beautiful laugh. "Oh… Oh my god… Magnus, th- those puns were so bad…"

"Well, worst jokes are the best jokes." He grinned.

"Oh… oh my god…" She said between her laugh.

"I'm glad that you're happy again, Ellie." He smiled at her, who was wiping the tears at the corners of her eyes.

"Haha… Thanks Magnus… I…I have never been able to laugh since then."

"'Since then'?" He asked and accidentally made her remember about her times with Soren again.

"O… Oh, never mind."

She looked away, but he refused to let her. He held her shoulders and she jumped slightly in surprise. She looked at him who was keeping his deep gaze into her brown eyes. He used one hand to gently stroke her hair.

"Ellegaard… I'll always be there for you. So don't ever keep your troubles to yourself anymore and tell me all of them, alright?"

She looked into his eyes for a while. His eyes told her that he was serious, not like his goofy self a while ago. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes. Thank you, Magnus."

The bell rang, signaling them to go to class. Magnus walked alongside Ellegaard until she reached her classroom and then walked to his own.

When she was walking toward her seat, Jess ran up to her. "Hey hey hey! Look who's back from her man!"

"My… man?" She asked confusedly.

"That hot bald guy! Ohoho, I saw you two lovebirds walking together to class!"

She suddenly blushed. "We… we are not lovebirds!"

"Tee hee hee… Don't you dare deny it- OW OW OW!"

Jess was cut off by Jessie pulling his ear.

"Bro, you're making her feel uncomfortable with your perverting side. Stop that." Jessie said without leeting go of her twin's ear.

"OW! Okay! Okay! Let go my ear! Owie! That hurts!"

Ellegaard sighed as the two continued.

But today, her heart was warmed up as she knew that there was someone who cared for her very much.

* * *

 **Wow, nine puns in one chapter without searching on Google?! I've got a new record!**

…

 **(Not) So sorry.**

 **But anyway, before I go on a trip with my family, I decided to update for you guys. Thanks for reading and please leave a review. I'll see you again soon.**

 **Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The prom**

Time passes… It was nearly the end of Ellegaard's junior year. She would have to continue suffering on her own of trying to forget Soren until now, as she constantly caught sight of them spending times together. But thanks to her new friend Magnus, her pain was eased down a lot. Every time she felt down, he would always be there for her. They would go through his terrible puns, but Ellegaard didn't mind that at all. All she knew that Magnus was always trying to cheer her up whenever he could.

Now, summer was coming near, and she couldn't wait to hang out with him more then.

* * *

"Ellegaard, do you know what's coming?" Magnus asked.

Ellegaard just gave him a rather confused look. "Uhh… I don't know… Summer?"

"No. Prom is coming near!" He said excitedly. "OMG, I've been waiting for this event to come for so damn long!"

Oh, Ellegaard almost forgot about that. Summer was coming, but it couldn't come after prom. She suddenly felt pretty excited just like him. This would be the first prom she would ever attend in this new school of hers.

"I nearly forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me, Maggy."

"M- Maggy?"

Hearing his question, she quickly covered her mouth upon realizing what she had just said. She blushed embarrassedly. "O- Oh, sorry, that just… slipped out of my mouth somehow."

He went quiet for a while. "Maggy…"

Ellegaard looked over him. You could expect a blushing face of his upon hearing his new nickname being said by her, but he had a very deep expression instead. Yes, that was quite questionable.

"Magnus, you… okay there?" She asked.

Like he just snapped out of his mind, he jumped a bit and looked over her, scratching his head. "Oh- uh… Maggy… That… uh… is quite a cute nickname… Haha…" He chuckled, but it sounded somehow unnatural. "But anyway, will you come that night?"

"Of course Magnus!" She said excitedly like he did a while ago. "What about you?"

"It would be a mystery if I didn't come."

* * *

"Hmm… what should I wear?"

Ellegaard asked herself as she looked through her clothes inside her wardrobe. Prom was just two days away and she was excited. She told herself to look her best tonight. Beside, she wanted to impress Magnus badly… although she didn't even know why.

She tried on the first dress to come across her mind. It was a short-sleeved red dress that reached over her knees and a big white bow at the collar and frills at the hem of it. She looked at herself in the mirror before shaking her head. "No. This one looks… too childish."

She tried on the second one. It was a floor-length sleeveless white gown that was slit up at its right side up to her middle thigh. She sighed. "No... This looks too revealing to me.

She took out the third one from the wardrobe and said happily. "This should work!"

It was an floor-length purple-ish white gown with white wide ribbon wrapped around her shoulder as the off-shoulder collar. Attached on its left was a big lotus decoration. She chose her accessories to match it, which was a headband with matching lotus attached to it and long white gloves. She looked at herself in the mirror and spun around, feeling satisfied with her look.

"Hmm… this is what I just want…" Her smile suddenly disappeared. "But I hope that the collar will be able to hide away the mark."

She looked at her left collarbone under her dress. On it was a mark that was like half of a black heart that had devil wing attached to it. She sighed heavily.

"How many years have I had this mark…?"

* * *

 **Flashback…**

"That was fun, guys!" The 7-year-old Ellegaard said as she waved to her friends. "Next time we should play up on the hill again."

"Definiately, Ellie! Bye!" Her friends said and they parted away.

Her mother looked down at her and smiled. "Well, you sure did have fun, didn't you?"

"I didn't have fun, but I had _a lot_ of fun!" She giggled. "But… mom, while I was searching for my ball, everything suddenly… went black and I woke up when my friends called me."

"Hmm… I guessed… you were too tired that you started to imagine things." The woman gently patted her daughter's head. "Come on, maybe a hot shower will help you."

"Yes, mom."

When they reached their home, Ellegaard opened the bathroom door as her mother gave her clothes and the towel. "You can shower yourself, can't you?" The woman asked.

"Yes, mom. I'm a grown up girl now!"

The woman chuckled. "Well, 7 years old isn't quite grown up. But still, I'm sure you don't need my help. But if you need anything, just call me, alright?"

"Yes, mom."

Ellegaard shut the bathroom door and started undressing. As she just took off her sweat-stained T-shirt, her eyes widened as she looked into the mirror. On her left collarbone was the mark, and that made her to yelp loudly.

"Ah!"

"What's wrong, Ellie?" Her mother voice was heard outside the bathroom.

"N- nothing, mom!" She tried to sound natural. "I a- accidentally turned o- on the water without heating it up first."

Her mother didn't say anything until a few seconds later. "Alright. But be more careful next time, dear."

"O- okay, mom."

She just stared at herself in the mirror. Despite how many times she blinked, the mark was still there. She tried not to panic, but she failed so all she could do was not yelp again. Her body was shaking non-stop.

'W- what is going on…?' She thought. 'First, I fell unconscious on the hill, and then t- this?!'

* * *

 **End of flashback…**

"From that day on, I've always tried to hide it." Ellegaard sighed. "That's why I never bought any strapless dress."

She looked at herself on more time. "Well, enough talking about that. I have to be prepared for my first prom at this school."

* * *

"Wow, you look stunning, Ellie!" Jesse said while Olivia stared at Ellegaard in awe.

Jesse was wearing a floor-length strapless red gown that wrapped around her curves perfectly and had a pinkish white bow at the right of its collar. She still had her yellow hairclip and her hair was tied up into a bun.

Olivia was wearing a floor-length short sleeved orange dress with a wide white ribbon wrapped around her waist and a big bow tied at her back. At the bottom part of the dress, the orange layer of fabric was split up at the front in the middle, revealing the white layer beneath it. She also wore short white gloves and her hair was down.

Hearing her friend's compliment, Ellegaard smiled. She wore that same outfit she chose to the prom, which was tonight, and she straightened her hair a bit. "Thanks Jesse, you guys look great too."

"I chose this dress myself!" Olivia said proudly.

"Hey girls~!" Jess ran up to them. "You all look great tonight, don't you know? Oh, Ellegaard is so beautiful that she might get that hot guy attention-"

Before he could finish, he was cut off by Jesse's scary stare. He sweated.

"We're at the prom, so I don't want to start a fight here…" His sister said in a very low voice. "But if you continue, don't blame me when we reach home once prom is over… _Got it?"_

"Y- yes." He gulped.

Ellegaard chuckled a bit.

* * *

As they was chatting, the music played in the background and Olivia clasped her hands together. "Hey, the music's on. Let's dance!"

"Yeah, I love dancing!" Jess said.

"You coming, Ellie?" Jesse asked as they were all going to the dance floor.

Ellegaard just shook her head. "No. I'll be fine here. You guys go ahead."

"Okay, if you say so. But if you feel lonely then feel free to join us."

"Alright."

After that, the others left, leaving Ellegaard alone leaning against a pillar. She didn't feel like dancing, and she never did before. It was maybe because she didn't feel confident about her dancing, plus the fact that she never had a date to dance with. She felt comfortable being alone like this. She just sighed.

"Ellegaard, you're here!"

Hearing the familiar voice, she moved her gaze from the ground to look up. Walking toward her was Magnus, who was dressed nicely. He was wearing a white suit with golden trim, yellow tie and a pair of white dress shoes.

"You look beautiful, Ellegaard. You really do." He smiled at her.

"T- thank you, Magnus. You- you look nice too." She said while blushing slightly.

* * *

While talking to Magnus, Ellegaard saw two familiar figures from afar. From behind, she could tell that they were Soren and Malru, and they were walking out toward the garden from the big twin doors. Ellegaard yelled at her mind not to follow them, but it betrayed her.

"Um… Excuse me, Magnus." She said. "I… don't feel very well, I need to go out and get some fresh air. Sorry for cutting our talk short."

"It's okay Ellegaard, you can go if you're not feeling well. I'll wait here." Believing her excuse, he said.

"Thanks, I'll be right back."

Walking outside, she hid herself behind the tree while Soren and Malru were talking together in the garden. She knew eve-dropping on people is very bad, but she just couldn't hold herself back. She had told herself multiple times about not minding them, but she couldn't no matter what.

"The stars are so beautiful tonight, aren't they Soren?" Malru said as she gazed up to the sky.

"You're way more beautiful, Malru."

"Aw, Soren…"

Ellegaard fisted her hands on the tree, trying not to cry again.

"But Soren…" Malru put one hand over her lips. "Ellegaard looks so down after you broke up with her. I'm… honestly kind of worried about Ellegaard."

That was a total lie.

"I know Malru. But it was my decision to choose you, Malru." Soren caressed her cheek. "She is a new student here and you've been studying with me in the same class since seventh grade, so of course I know you better than her. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met, you're the most special girl I've ever seen. My love for you is so deep that it's unbreakable…"

"Soren…"

Soren then held her chin with his hand. He leaned down closer and closer to her face until their lips touched. Malru held Soren's shoulders, pulling him closer to her for deeper kiss.

Ellegaard's heart seemed to sink.

She couldn't take it anymore. It wasn't because she couldn't get over Soren and was jealous with Malru, but it was about another reason…

After breaking the kiss, Soren smiled down at his girlfriend. "I love you. Malru."

"Me too, Soren…"

As they continued talking happily together, Ellegaard stepped out and spoke up. "Soren… so you lied to me all the time?"

Being startled, they all turned to her direction and Soren's eyes doubled in size. "E- Ellegaard?! Why are you here?"

"You lied to me all the time?" Ignoring his question, she asked him again with the same question. Her voice was low.

"W- what are you talking about…?"

He asked as he stepped backward a few inches while Ellegaard just continued to walk slowly toward them. He was sweating as intension surrounded them. But suddenly, she stopped. Looking up from the ground to look at him, he saw that her eyes were full of tears and they were rolling down her rosy cheeks.

"You lied to me… about everything in that letter you wrote to me…" She said between her cry. "You said that I was the most beautiful girl you'd ever met, that I was the most special girl you'd ever seen, that your love for me was so strong that it was unbreakable. Now, after our relationship is done, you brought all of that to say to another girl…"

The other two stayed silent as she continued to sob. "I can't believe that I fell for a liar like you…"

Unnoticed, the mark on her collarbone started to glow slightly.

"I was so stupid…"

The mark glowed brighter.

" _I was such a fool to love you!"_

The mark glowed so brightly that it was now visible. The rays of light suddenly surrounded her and covered her body completely. The lights shone so brightly that Soren and Malru had to cover their eyes. Once the lights were gone, they opened their eyes and their eyes widened.

Floating up on the sky was Ellegaard, but she was completely a different person. Her hair was straightened completely and her eyes were still brown, but there was now a pair of bat wings at her back. She was wearing a long strapless black dress. At its top part, it was split up down to her bellybutton, and at its bottom part, it split up almost all the way up to the split at the top part. Underneath it were three layers of white fabric. She was wearing black stocking that had red ribbons tied around the frills at the top. She wore similar gloves, but the one at her left hand was short and the one at her right arm was long. The red heels, black neckwear with bat-shaped decoration and a black headband finished her look.

Staring up, Soren stuttered out in fear. "E- Ellegaard?"

"I tried to hold myself back, but I couldn't stand it anymore…"

She said before the black magic on her left eye appeared, making it glowed in black.

"You must pay for your lie. _You must pay!"_

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Dun dun dun DUUUUUUNNNN!**

 **Sorry of the sudden time skip, guys, I just don't know what to write more. So I brought you an extra-long chapter this time.**

 **Thanks for reading anyway. Please leave a review and I'll see you again soon.**

 **Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The past (part I)**

"You must pay for your lie. _You must pay!"_

Ellegaard shouted hurtfully.

* * *

"H- Huh?!" Magnus gasped quietly as something struck in his mind. His eyes widened a bit.

"What's wrong, Magnus?" Said his classmate, Petra, who was standing before him.

"O- oh… it's nothing." Magnus chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. "I suddenly felt a little tired. Excuse me, I have to go outside to… um… get some fresh air…"

"Oh, don't be like that, Magnus." Petra smiled. "It's okay to go if you're not feeling well. Come back inside when you're better, alright?"

"Thanks."

Stepping out to the garden, he took a deep breath. Something wasn't right, he could sense that. And every time he took every step forward, the sense he got from earlier seemed to get bigger. He finally stopped as he looked around.

"I was right…" He closed his eyes and inhaled. "The moment has arrived."

With that said, he pulled out a golden key held around his neck by a black string. Held it firmly in his hand, he raised it up above his head as he chanted.

"I, your Master, demand you to show me the power you hold!"

Bright lights surrounded him.

* * *

"P- please, stop Ellegaard! I- I can maybe explain!" Soren said in terror as Malru tightened her grip around his arm.

"It's too late now!"

Ellegaard shouted as she formed dark magic inside her palms. She brought them close to each other, merging the magic together and making it stronger. She then aimed at the couple and threw the ball of magic to them. Soren quickly moved away while holding Malru's hand, letting the magic hit the ground. Not letting the two rest, she threw another ball of dark magic toward them, not giving them enough time to even react.

Soren quickly hid Malru behind him, closing his eyes tightly and waiting the magic to hit him. But instead, a stick of TNT was thrown at it and exploded.

"W- what?!" Ellegaard said, looking around. "Who did that?!"

"I did."

Another male voice came from a certain direction and she turned her gaze there to see Magnus standing there with TNT in his hand, but he was in a different outfit from what he was wearing at the party. He wore a short-sleeved white shirt with its collar unbuttoned, underneath a black sleeveless jacket. A green tie was under the shirt's collar and at his hands were brown gloves. He wore black pants and brown boots. On his face was a black mask that was tied at the back of his head.

Angry that he blocked her attack, Ellegaard attacked him with black pointy darts. He dodged them before they could hit him.

"It's time to stop, Ellegaard." He said as he stood in his position, ready for her next attack.

"Get out of my way!"

She said angrily and threw some more darts at him. But suddenly, he threw a small stick of TNT down to where his feet were, making smoke emit from where it hit the ground and exploded. With the smoke in her vision, she couldn't really tell where he was after it completely faded.

"You cheater!" She exclaimed. "Where is he…?"

She asked as she looked around with caution. Seeing no one even after a few minutes, she slowly landed down onto the ground, still looking for the boy with full caution. But unexpectedly, he showed up from nowhere and grabbed her shoulders, pinning her to the tree nearby.

She tried to squirm free from his grasp, but found no use of it. She couldn't even attack him. His grip was too strong. Sighing, she stopped and stood in place, letting him eye her thoughtfully.

"Why giving up so easily?" He asked.

Looking away, she said. "I'm trapped now and couldn't do anything about it." She sighed again. "Go on, just do whatever you want to me. I don't even mind you killing me after all."

He paused for a long while before speaking up again. "If you said so…"

Suddenly, he held her chin with one of his hand and leaned his face to hers. Before she even had time to process what was going on, a pair of lips brushed onto hers, bringing her into a deep kiss. She was startled completely and froze.

As she stood in place, something struck her mind. It was a piece of her lost memories. They kept coming back to her until she realized something.

'I… I remember…' She thought. 'I remember everything now…'

* * *

 _One hundred years ago, there was a kingdom called Minecraft Kingdom. Its people lived in peace, happiness and harmony as their kingdom continued to develop through time._

 _It was late at night and a girl walked into the castle's ball room. The girl was truly a beauty. Her skin was fair, her eyes were brown and her waist-length brown hair was tied into two low pigtails by two white ribbons. On top of her head was a white headband matching the white necklace she wore around her neck. Her strapless white dress had red trim and was slit up to the area below her belly button, revealing four layers of white fabric underneath, attached to the chest was a red ruby with two golden-trimmed wings attached to its sides. She wore long white fingerless gloves and white stockings, along with a golden garter with a red ruby attached to it at her left thighs and red heels. On her back was a pair of angel wings._

 _When she opened the door, the room was pitched black until lights came up along with voices._

 _"Happy 18_ _th_ _Birthday, Redstone Angel!"_

 _Surprised, she looked around to see everyone in the castle was here, cheering happily. Hanging on the walls were colorful balloons and on the table were all kinds of delicious treats._

 _"Y- you remember…" She said as tears of joy shed at the corners of her eyes._

 _"Why couldn't we, Ellegaard?" The knight twins walked toward her and the girl, Jesse, pulled Ellegaard into a tight embrace. "You're one of the greatest friends we'd ever have!"_

 _"Me and Jesse rarely come to an agreement…" The boy, Jess, said. "But I think she's totally right this time!" He then handed her a box wrapped in white and with a red bow on top. "Ta-dah! It's your present! I chose it for you!"_

 _"No, you liar!" Jesse turned over him. "_ _I_ _was the one who chose this!"_

 _"It's me!"_

 _"It's me!"_

 _"It's me!"_

 _"Geez, they can argue even now?" A boy said and shook his head, walking toward Ellegaard. He then turned to her. "Anyway, happy birthday, Redstone Angel!"_

 _"Thanks, TNT Master." She smiled._

 _"I keep telling you, no need to call me TNT Master, Ellegaard." He chuckled. "Just Magnus is fine."_

 _"Okay, if you said so, Magnus."_

 _She smiled again and he looked away and pretended to use his gloved hand over to scratch the side of his head, hiding away his blush. "E- enjoy the part! I g- gotta go!"He walked away quickly, making her confused with his sudden strange behavior._

* * *

 _As Ellegaard was chatting with Redstone Builder, Olivia, another boy walked toward her, chuckling nervously while doing so. "H- hey Ellegaard."_

 _Turning around to face him, she smiled. "Hi there_ _Architect Soren."_

" _H- happy birthday, Ellegaard." He said, handling her a present. "T- this is for you."_

" _Thanks, Soren." She smiled at him, making him blush._

 _While they were talking, a girl with a black witch hat and black cloak looked at them from the distant, glaring at Ellegaard dangerously._

 **To be continued…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The past (part II)**

 _While they were talking, a girl with a black witch hat and black cloak looked at them from the distant, glaring at Ellegaard dangerously._

 _She had always been jealous with how Ellegaard always got more attention than her. Everybody seemed to love her so much, literally everyone, and she couldn't understand why. Of course, it wasn't like she herself was ignored completely. She was the Potion Witch, and she did make useful things for everyone here. But still, she couldn't get as much attention as Ellegaard and she sometimes felt that she was left out when the others gathered around the angel. Not just that, Ellegaard even caught her crush's eyes, Soren! The witch had never given up on trying to catch Soren's attention, but she always failed whenever Ellegaard was around._

 _She could have not come to this party. I mean, who celebrate their enemy's birthday… unless they have a plan, right? Well, the witch didn't plan on coming… until she thought of an evil plan._

 _Putting on her smile, the Potion Witch walked up to Ellegaard, holding two glasses of wine in her hands._

 _"Happy birthday, my dear friend Ellegaard!"_

 _"Oh, Malru?" Ellegaard asked in surprise. "I didn't think that you would be here. I mean… we're not that close, right?"_

 _"Yes, you're right about that." Malru chuckled heartedly. "But Ellegaard, we're not close doesn't mean we're not friends, and one definitely has to attend their friend's birthday party, am I wrong?"_

 _"Thanks, Malru."_

 _"Anyway…" Malru handed one glass over the other girl. "Let's cheer for your eighteen birthday!"_

 _Ellegaard took the glass and they clanked their glasses together. After that, they brought them to their lips and took a sip. Ellegaard tasted it before saying._

 _"Um… this wine… why does it taste a little weird?"_

 _"Oh, I think that's just you. Wine sometimes leaves an aftertaste, so you don't have to worry about that."_

 _Ellegaard thought for a while. "I guess you're right. I myself don't drink wine often, after all. "_

 _They continued on with their conversation. But Ellegaard did not notice that Malru was having an evil grin on her face._

 _Malru had put a drop of poison into Ellegaard's drink. She still had its container in her cloak pocket. It was a rectangular-shaped bottle with a picture of a skull on it, and the liquid inside it was a very dark shade of red mixing with black._

 _The poison might not take action now… until later._

* * *

" _Um… Ellegaard, are you asleep yet?"_

 _Magnus asked as he knocked on the door of her room. It had passed midnight and the party just ended, so everyone had returned to their room. That was why Magnus was at her door at this hour. He wanted to give her his present alone without anyone disturbing. His heart was beating when he thought of her reaction to the present he made for her._

 _Hearing no answer from inside, he knocked again. When he still got no reply, he was about to assume that she was asleep and leave until something stopped him. This feeling… Why was he sensing that there was something wrong?_

" _Ellegaard, are you in there?"_

 _Once more, she didn't answer him and he was overwhelmed with concern. Slowly opening the door that wasn't locked, he took a look inside. The room was no different from last time he was inside, but that didn't stop him from worrying. Looking over her bed, he gasped when he saw her lying on the floor motionlessly. He immediately rushed over her and asked._

" _Ellegaard? Ellegaard! Hey, are you alrig-"_

 _He cut himself off when his hands made contact with her body._

 _Her body was cold… strangely cold… Her eyes were tightly shut, but… there was something very unusual…_

" _E… Ellegaard?"_

 _Shaking, he slowly moved his hand down onto her left chest and touched at where her heart should be. His eyes shot open as he gasped again._

 _Her heart…_

 _It wasn't beating._

" _No… no… she can't be…"_

 _Hands shaking, eyes widening… tears started to form in the corner of his eyes._

" _ELLEGAARD!"_

* * *

 _Sun shining… Grass rustling… Flowers blooming…_

 _Those things kept reminding Magnus of Ellegaard as he stood in front of her funeral. It had been a week since that hurtful night where he found out that she had left him… forever. Oh how he still remembered that her angelic face was lifeless, her hair still spread beautifully across the floor even though she was no longer alive and her small and light body was deadly as he held her tightly to him while sobbing and letting his tears dropped onto her forehead… He wondered if it was her beauty that the Grim Reaper greedily took her away from him._

 _If someone ever asked what was the most important to him, he would answer with only one word: She. Being together happily with the person he loved most was all he could ask for, but now…_

" _Wait for me, Ellegaard."_

 _That was all he said before bringing a small bottle to his lips and greedily drank the liquid in it. He collapsed onto the ground beside her funeral as the empty bottle slipped from his hand and rolled carelessly onto the grass._

 _He knew that he couldn't get his one and only happiness in his life, so he couldn't find any meaning in his life anymore._

* * *

Tears rolled down Ellegaard's cheeks as memories had fully flood into her mind. Her outfit started to change from black to a pure shade of white, from her demon appearance to her past angel appearance. The bottom part of her dress was still split up to her bellybutton, but its top part now had a red ruby, which had two small white angel wings attached to it. The dress was also trimmed with blue. Her stockings were now white and she had a golden garter, which also had red ruby with an angel wing attached to it, at her left thigh. Her hair was tied into two low twin-tails by two white ribbons and her headband had turned into white along with her necklace. Her gloves were white, fingerless and were the same length. She still had the mark on her collarbone, but it was now pure white with an angel wing.

Breaking the kiss, she looked at Magnus, tears still running down.

"Magnus…" She mumbled out. "Magnus… I remembered…"

Exhausted, she fell as she lost unconsciousness. Magnus caught her just in time, letting the tips of her angel wings touch the grassy ground beneath them. Picking her up in bridal style, he turned back to Soren and Malru, who was still shocked about what just happened before their eyes.

"This is just between us, got it?" He said. "You dare say one word and she's in trouble, and that means you better watch out for me."

"G- Got it."

Soren said as Magnus teleported away.

* * *

 **Okay, I'm not very good at dropping hints so I'll leave some explanation here in case you didn't catch it. Some events in the past linked to the ones in the presence time:**

 **1\. Ellegaard was in the end of her junior year, so she's eighteen, the same age as the Ellegaard in the past when she was poisoned. (I hope I got this right)**

 **2\. The poison presence-time Malru had was the same one the Malru in the past had.**

 **3\. Ellegaard transformed into her dark side through the mark because the past was triggered. And it was triggered because Malru was the reason: The Malru in the past killed her, the Malru in the presence time poisoned her, taking her Soren away, which mean they both took Ellegaard away from her happiness.**

 **That's all. If you spot anything that doesn't make sense then please let me know.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll see you again. Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Finally together forever**

The sunshine shone down to Ellegaard's face, waking her up from her deep slumber. Her eyes fluttered open before blinking a few times. She had no idea where she was, her memories were hazy.

"Oh, you're awake."

A voice was heard beside her and she turned around to face the person. It was Magnus, who was in a white shirt with unbuttoned collar and blue trousers and was sitting at the edge of the bed she was lying on.

"M- Magnus…?" She asked, still too tired to get up.

"I was worried, Ellegaard." He smiled. "We were at the prom yesterday, but you… uh… suddenly collapsed."

She stared at him wide-eyed. Just the first moment she saw him, memories started to come back a little, but she still had no clue about the situation. But after hearing him saying that, she regained her memories completely. She remembered everything now.

"So… I had to take you to my house, since I didn't have the key to your house, of cou-"

A pair of arms wrapped around his neck, cutting him off completely. Ellegaard had sat up without him noticing and now rested her head on his chest. Her embrace was so tight as if she didn't want to let go of him one bit as tears escaped from the corners of her eyes.

"You don't have to lie, Magnus…" She whispered. "I remembered… I remembered… what happened in our past life…"

He just stared down at her quietly and gently wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

"So… you knew about this the whole time…?"

Ellegaard asked as she rested her head onto his shoulder while sitting next to him at the edge of his bed. Magnus had told her everything about him always knowing that the event from last night was meant to happen. She was quite shocked from that, since he acted so well.

"Yeah…" He said. "I got my memories back from the same day you received your mark."

"Really?"

"I'm not lying, you know. My house was next to the hill, but then my family moved here, the area near our school. Hmm… I was about… twelve years old, and my family was still living at our old place…" He tapped his chin, trying to remember clearly. "One day, for no reason, I found a book with very magical-looking cover. While I was wondering why it was there, a bright light emitted from the near the top of the hill, well, where you obtained your mark."

"Hmm… that's why I found myself lying on the ground. I must have fainted after that.

"I guess so. Anyway, after that happened, I regained my memories about everything in the past. From then on, I spent my childhood learning magic from that book, which belonged to me in the past, while searching for you. After my family moved, I entered high school. I thought I had given up my determination of finding you completely… until I saw you across the hallway."

"So… you meant you found me after I transferred into our school?"

"Yes, and I was so happy that I did. I was sure that one day you would regain your memories as well, so I waited… and waited… until my heart shattered when I found out that you were dating Soren."

She stayed quiet at that part.

"Once again, I gave up and decided to let go of you, believing that you would never remember. But then, he broke up with you and seeing you fall into depression was a heart-wrenching sight for me, so I decided to check up on you. And, well, you caught me bringing you lunch and I got my hope again after you became friend with me."

Ellegaard felt like her eyes were about to water again. All these years, while she continued on with her life normally, he had been waiting for her until this very moment… yet she still knew nothing. She was about to say something until she remembered what happened last night at the prom. She attacked Soren and Malru, as well as him, which now she regretted.

"This is my fault…" She mumbled. "I was so angry last night and attacked you three…"

"It's not your fault." He patted her back. "You couldn't control yourself."

"But I nearly killed Soren, Malru and even you! If you didn't come in time, then I couldn't imagine what would happen-"

She was cut off when a pair of lips pressed onto hers, bringing her into a deep kiss. She stared at him wide-eyed, but then relaxed, melting into the kiss. He held her chin as their lips intertwined with each other. She would be lying if she didn't like the kiss, but the need of air left her no choice but to break it. A string of saliva was the only left connecting their lips together.

"M… Magnus…"

"Ellegaard… Stop blaming yourself, you're not the one to be at fault. Besides…" He said, staring into her eyes dearly. "If your power didn't awaken then how could we be here?"

She sighed as she pulled him into another long-lasting kiss.

"Oh, almost forgot."

He said after breaking the kiss and headed to the bookshelves. He reached up and took down a small box wrapped in red wrapper and a white bow.

"Y- You still have it?!" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah, after I found the book, I found it lying next to it." He handed it to her. "Go on, open it."

She nodded and unwrapped the box. Inside it was a small snowglobe with the decoration of a red heart attached to a white wing. She picked it up gently.

"Magnus…" She was at the loss of words.

"I was planning on confessing to you alone on your birthday when I gave you this present, but… well, you know the rest." He scratched the back of his neck. "I'm sorry if it looks bad, though. I made with without any magic."

"I… I love it…" She said, eyes started to water again. "It's beautiful, and the fact that you made it yourself makes it even more beautiful…"

She pulled him into a warm embrace, tears still running down her cheeks.

"Thank you."

* * *

On the hill, a bright light emitted from the stone that was still lying there. The light died down, revealing the missing words from the original sentences.

 _When the Redstone Angel took the pearl, history of the past will repeat itself and nothing can stop it from happening. But there's one thing to prevent the tragic end of it…_

 _Love._

 **The end.**


End file.
